Drabbles of Time and Space
by Sydney Carter
Summary: Moments éphémères ou prémices d'un plus grand dessein, on ne sait jamais lesquels nous marquerons à vie. Mais n'est-ce pas mieux ainsi ?
1. Chapter 1

_Auteur: Syd_

_Disclaimer : Le Docteur n'est pas à moi... pour l'instant !  
_

_Note 1 : Ces deux drabbles sont pour Nadège.. en espérant qu'elle les aime !_

_Note 2 : Ces drabbles sont peut-être les premiers d'une longue série.. ou juste une passade... Wait and See !_

Moonlights

La nuit est silencieuse. Deux lunes veillent sur leur planète avec l'infinité du cosmos pour compagnie. En bas, couchées dans l'herbe folle, deux formes leur font face. On ne distingue pas leur voix jusqu'à.. Un rire fin, féminin, retentit dans la vallée. On s'approche alors, doucement, pour ne pas déranger la scène qui se déroule sous les yeux de l'univers. Et enfin, nous voyons. Un homme et une femme. L'un réapprend à aimer, l'autre en découvre le sens. Le rire s'évanouit. Deux mains se touchent, se lient. Puis.. des lèvres s'effleurent, apprennent à se connaître. Les observateurs silencieux se reculent alors, laissant les deux inconnus savourer leur nouvelle intimité. Au clair des lunes.

* * *

Chaos

« Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre.. »

Rose est dans la cuisine du Tardis. Sur les murs dégoulinent des litres de marmelade. A la banane, à en juger par l'odeur. Le grille pain est suspendu au plafond par on ne sait quel miracle faisant un bruit très inquiétant.

Et au centre de la pièce se tient ce que l'on nomme un Seigneur du Temps. De ce que la jeune femme sait, il s'agit d'une race supérieure par l'esprit et la technologie. Alors vraiment, elle ne comprend pas pourquoi lui, le Docteur, s'efforce de donner le meilleur air innocent qu'il a en magasin, au milieu d'un tel champ de bataille.

* * *

_Review !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Et une de plus pour les drabbles !_

_

* * *

_Rose était assise sur le coffre en bois, près du rebord de la fenêtre alors que de fines gouttes d'eau s'abattaient sur la vitre. A l'extérieur, l'air était lourd sans qu'il ne fasse réellement chaud et un ciel gris sans nuage menaçait Londres et ses environs. Cela faisait longtemps que la pluie n'était pas tombée sur Londres.

Cela avait d'ailleurs manqué à Rose. C'était un climat que la jeune femme aimait particulièrement.

Pour elle, marcher sous la pluie, c'était le signe d'être vivant. Ressentir les gouttes d'eau sur son visage qui coulent le long de ses tempes, frissonner lorsqu'elles se glissent dans le cou puis enfin courir jusqu'à en perdre haleine pour se mettre à l'abri, main dans la main avec une autre personne, manquant de tomber plusieurs fois à cause du sol mouillé et instable. Elle adorait toutes ses sensations. D'autant plus qu'elles lui rappelaient le Docteur.

Combien de fois avaient-ils pressé le pas pour échapper aux intempéries d'un climat capricieux sur une planète inconnue ? Rose ne le savait pas. Elle avait arrêté de compter après seulement deux mois de voyage dans le Tardis. Son premier Docteur semblait alors incapable d'atterrir un jour ensoleillé. C'était d'ailleurs l'un des sujets de plaisanteries préférés de la jeune femme. Lui, le Grand Seigneur du Temps Tout-Puissant, détenteur du dernier Tardis, ne savait pas comment les faire atterrir quand il ne pleuvait pas. Elle en riait et lui faisait semblant de l'ignorer. Ceci dit, il lui semblait pourtant voir apparaître un début de sourire de temps à autre.

Rose sourit en repensant à ces moments là. Il lui manquait terriblement. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, partir de ce monde, quitte à détruire deux univers ne serait-ce que pour le serrer contre elle une dernière fois.

Pourtant, elle savait que revoir le Docteur pour qu'il le lui soit arraché l'instant d'après la détruirait. Alors elle attendait. Elle cherchait des solutions. A Torchwood, chez les espèces plus avancées, dans ses souvenirs...

Et lorsqu'elle se sentait découragée ou tout simplement fatiguée, elle s'asseyait sur ce coffre en bois et regardait au dehors, tout là haut, la tête tournée vers le ciel pour s'emplir l'esprit d'horizons étoilés.

* * *

_Reviews !_


End file.
